Waking Up
by Infaredfield
Summary: Oliver wakes up from a coma that he has been in for 5 year after getting into a car accident a week before his high school graduation. Now he has to attend Starling University. During that time he has to adjust to his new life and deal with the repercussions of the accident. At the same time he must deal with his new feelings for a certain blonde with glasses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guy's it's Infaredfield, and I have a new story. This is a ARROW AU OLICITY story. The plot of the story is Oliver wakes up from a coma that he has been in for 5 year after getting into a car accident a week before his high school graduation. Now he has to attend Starling University. During that time he has to adjust to his new life and deal with the repercussions of the accident. At the same time he must deal with his new feelings for a certain blonde with glasses that happens to be one of his roommates. If you're new to my page I suggest you check out my Resident Evil Fanfiction Coming Home. Let me know what you think of this and Coming Home if you read it. Also remember to review, favorite, and to follow me and my other stories. Enjoy, also some of the chapters will be in certain characters .**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Waking Up to a New Life**

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

Beep. That's the first thing I hear, my eyes open lazily as I begin to awaken. Once I do finally open them completely I notice that I'm in a hospital bed. I try to recall what happened and how I got here. The last thing I remember was being in the car with my dad, Robert Queen, and Sara Lance, my girlfriend Laurel's younger sister. As I continue to try and remember what happened, a nurse with shoulder length brunette hair walked in. "Oh my God," She ended walking out for a few minutes. During that time I notice a mirror close by. I look at my reflection, I notice that my hair has gotten long, and that I had serious facial hair going on. The same nurse comes back with a doctor

He was probably my height, and had a bulky frame and a business shirt the was tucked in as well as jeans. He wore glasses and had a five o'clock shadow.

He went to shake my hand and I repeated the gesture. He began to speak, Mr. Queen, my name is name is Dr. Williams. I've been taking care of you during your stay here."

"What Happened," I asked hoping that I could get some answers. Dr. Williams sighed the spoke again, "You were in a car accident. I am truly sorry to inform you that you were the only survivor. You've been in a come since.

The last part shook me to my core. "How long was I in the coma for?" The nurse looked at Dr. Williams and had a sad expression on her face and then back to me. "You've been in a coma for 5 years. Its' May 15th, 2012. A lot has happened since you've been in the coma." At this point I was full of mixed emotions: anger, sadness, and pain. I've been in a damn coma for 5 years and to make things worse, Sara and my father are dead and I feel partially responsible for it. The doctor says something, but I didn't care at the moment and toned him out. After he finished speaking, he checked how I was as far as my vitals were then the nurse and him left me to ponder over my thoughts.

A couple hours went by before my mother, Moira Queen, stopped by. "Oliver Sweetie?" "Is it true," I asked with a mix of pain and anger. "Is it true that dad and Sara are dead, and that I've been in a coma for 5 years?" I say it this time as tears begin to fill my eyes and when my voice cracks when I do and I look at her. All she does is nod her head and says, "Yes Oliver, I'm so sorry honey," she hugs me when she finishes speaking. All I can do is cry while she hugs me. I'm crying not just because Sara and dad are dead, but because I've awaken to a new life. Later on, we get word that the media found out that I've awaken. Great now I have to deal with the media, what a great way to start my new life.

Meanwhile

**Nobodies .**

She walked out of her boss' office frustrated due to the fact that she was fired. She had been working for American Eagle since her Junior year at Starling High. It didn't matter anyways she had that intern ship for that law firm she was offered that she was going to do. She had a tan like skin tone, a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes, and light brunette hair. Laurel Lance had been through hell in the last 5 years. First off, She lost her little sister Sara in a car accident. Secondly, her ex-boyfriend Oliver Queen was still in a com. And thirdly, after Sara's death, her parents had gotten a divorce.

However, things did get better in time. After awhile she ended up going out with Tommy Merlyn, who has been Oliver's best friend since they were 10. She was hesitant at first, but she finally decided to move on from Oliver. She was happy now; she planned on going to law school after she finished her senior year of college. She didn't go that first year because of what had happened. She still kept in touch with her mother; after the divorce, her mom moved to Central City. As for her father, that was a different story. After Sara's death and the divorce, her father started to drink. Every other week, she would have to drag his drunk ass out of the bar. Now he's going to AA meetings every 2 or 3 days and is doing better.

When she finally made it home, she put her things on the table and saw that Tommy wasn't home. They ended up moving into her apartment because it was bigger than his place. She then remembered that Tommy was at work. He is working for his father, Malcolm Merlyn. Bored she went to the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through the channels until she stopped at the news. At that point, she felt her phone vibrate. She took it out and saw that she got a texty from Tommy.

'He's awake!'

Shock took over as she re-read the text from he boyfriend whose best friends with her ex. At that point, she looked up to the TV to see the headline from the news: 'Oliver Queen is Awake'

* * *

**Hope you guys like this story let me know what you guys think in your reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guy's I'm back with a new chapter! Thank you so much for the massive support so far I can't I have 29 followers so far! After the first chapter was posted I would get email updates every few minutes that I was getting new followers for the story and favorites for it! Anyway keep it up and please check out my other story! Anyway this chapter is heavily influenced by the pilot as far as dialogue goes, but I tweaked it so that way it fits into the context of the story. Also in the chapter, there is a simile to the island. Chapter 3 is when Ollie will meet Diggle and Felicity. Let me know what you guys think about a possible Chicago P.D fanfic also. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Reunion**

**Oliver's .**

After I came out of the coma, I was kept in the hospital for a few more weeks. During that time they unhooked me from the machines I was on. I was able to eat also; I forgot how good steak was. They also ran a lot of tests on me. Also during that time I cut my hair and shaved my beard, and I even though I was back to looking like my old self, I still felt different. No I'm heading home-aplace I haven't seen in 5 years.

Thea's turning 18 soon; she's attending Starling High and will be graduating next year. We pull up to the driveway of the mansion. It's still the same as it always has been. Once we got in I heard my mother say, "Your room is exactly as you left. I never had the heart to change a thing." During that time, I take in my surroundings, and at that point I heard somebody with a British accent call my name, "Oliver."

I look to see a black man who was a bit taller than me. He had a bald head and was wearing a business suit. It was a navy suit and he had a tie to match. He took out his hand for me to shake and spoke, "It's damn good to see you." I repeated the gesture and shook his hand; however, confusion took over because I couldn't recognize him. He spoke again, "It's Walter. Walter Steele." My mother then spoke, "You remember Walter, your fathers friend from the company." Afterward I move past them and toward our maid/chef Raisa. "It's good to see you, Raisa." "Welcome home, Mr. Oliver. Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner," she said to my mother and Walter. I hear the sound of a door closing from upstairs. I look up and walk to the stairs; at that point, my mother says, "Oliver? Did you hear that?" There I see my sister Thea, God she's really grown. At that point I say, "Hey sis." She then comes down the stairs and says, "I knew it. I knew you would walk up someday." She then proceeds to give me a hug and say, "I missed you so much." I respond by saying, "You were with me the whole time."

Later on while I'm looking at a photo of me and my father, I hear the door open followed by the voice of my best friend, "What did I tell you? That party was going to suck." At the point I say, "Tommy Merlyn," then I proceed to give him a hug. He then says, "I missed you buddy."

During dinner, Tommy begins to fill me in on what I missed while in the coma. "Okay what else did you? Superbowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packker, Giants again. A black president that's new. Oh, and 'Lost,' they were all dead I think." I look over to see my mother and Walter and see that Walter is pouring my mother a glass of wine. Thea then speaks up and asks, "What was it like?" I responded, "There is an island of the Northern China sea; it's called Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for "Purgatory," and that's what it was like. Not being able to go to neither Heaven nor Hell and not knowing if I was going to wake up." It was Tommy who then spoke, "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to cacth up on." My mother responded, "That sounds like a great idea."

Raisa then accidentally tripped, "Oh, I am so sorry Mr. Oliver!" I respond in Russian which everyone was amazed by. Tommy astonished spoke, "Dude you speak Russian?" I hear Walter speak next, "I didn't know you spoke Russian, Oliver." I responded, "I didn't know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter." Silence filled the room after I responded and then Thea broke it, "I didn't say anything." "She didn't have to." My mother spoke, "Oliver, Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that either of us did anything to disrespect your father." We believed that Robert, like you, was...uh, well gone and that you would never awaken." All I said was, "It's fine." I then proceeded to get up from the table and ask, "May I be excused?" To which my mother nods head to. As I leave., Tommy pats my arm and says, "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow buddy." I pat his shoulder and then leave.

**The Next Day**

I went to Thea's room and knocked on her door and entered. I noticed on of her friends is there. She calls me by my nickname, "Ollie!" "No one's called me that in awhile, Speedy." "Worst nickname ever." "What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does." Her friend speaks while leaving, "See you around Speedy." "Sorry about her." Tommy Shows up and Thea says, "Don't let him get you into too much trouble. Take it slow." She hugs me. "Ahemk. The city awaits," I hear Tommy say." Once we leave Thea's room, Tommy says, "Have you noticed how hot your sister has gotten?" Once he finishes I give him a look that says 'don't even.' "Because I have not."

"I am counting on a target rich environment for your party," Tommy said while driving. "At my what?" "Dude you woke up from a five year coma. This calls for a party! You tell me where and when, and I'll take care of everything. Plus, there's this girl girl named Carmen Golden. She looks like the chick from Twilight." When we stop at a red light I speak, "I don't want a party." "Why?" "Why do you think?" "Fair enough. So what'd you miss the most? Steaks at the Palm, drinks with friends, meaningless sex?" "Laurel." "Everyone is happy you're awake. You want to see the one person who isn't?" I shrug my shoulders the Tommy continues to drive. Then I ask, "What's Twilight?" "You're so better off not knowing."

"We arrived at the Starling City Library. Tommy told me about how she was let go from her previous job. It looks like she's on her break because she's reading a criminal law book. I then take a look at her attire. She's wearing a pink button up shirt with a navy blue cardigan over it and some navy blue skinny jeans. I walk up to the desk she's sitting at and say, "Hello Laurel." I notice her reaction as her eyes widen at the sound of my voice and shift from her book to me.

We end up going outside to talk. "You're going to law school. You said you wanted to." "Yeah. Everyone's proud. Five years and you want to talk law school.?" "No, not really." "Why are you here Ollie?" "To apologize. It was my fault. I didn't know she was there. I wanted to ask you not to blame her for going." "For what? Falling victim to peer pressure? How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things I did?" "I never meant to-." "She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies after going to a party with your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin because her body was never found. It should've been you." I know it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry." Yea, I'm sorry too. I'd hoped you'd rot in that hospital a whole lot longer than 5 years." She then left and I saw her and Tommy exchange words real quick and then she left.

Tommy dropped me off at home around 6 at night. A few minutes after I walked in I heard my mother call me, "Oliver, can you come to the living room?" I walk into the living room opposite my mother. "We need to talk," she said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "About what?" "When you went into the coma, you were going to attend Starling University." I nodded my head as I recalled that fact. My mother continued, "Well, while you were out today, I called the university. I explained the situation and they understood." "What are you saying?" "You're going to start fall classes after the summer, you'll also be living on campus." However, you can come and visit freely." My mind was in overdrive while two words were repeating itself: 'FUCK ME!'

* * *

**Let me know what you guys thought and let me know what you think of the possible Chicago P.D. fanfic! Also check out my other fanfic. Thanks for the support again you guys! ~Infa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's I'm sorry I haven't been updating for awhile, but I'm back! I have a massive AN in my other story 'Coming Home' that will explain everything. Also after this story I will be posting a new story called 'A New Life,' so I was hoping yo could check that out. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review this, follow it, favorite it as well as me also!**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**College and Roommates**

_Tommy dropped me off at home around 6 at night. A few minutes after I walked in I heard my mother call me, "Oliver, can you come to the living room?" I walk into the living room opposite my mother. "We need to talk," she said with a hint of seriousness in her voice. "About what?" "When you went into the coma, you were going to attend Starling University." I nodded my head as I recalled that fact. My mother continued, "Well, while you were out today, I called the university. I explained the situation and they understood." "What are you saying?" "You're going to start fall classes after the summer, you'll also be living on campus." However, you can come and visit freely." My mind was in overdrive while two words were repeating itself: 'FUCK ME!_

After my mom told me that I had to still attend college, things got complicated for a bit. Firstly, the media kept bothering me about how I was and continuously followed wherever I went. Secondly, I had to deal with getting ready for college as far as picking my classes and getting everything else I need went. The one day, Laurel and Sara's father, detective lance, stopped by. It was so I could give him my statement about the accident.

**FLASHBACK:**

_I had finished my morning workout earlier and was about ti go get something to eat from my kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it, half expecting paparazzi, but instead it was Laurel and Sara's father, detective Quentin Lance. Shocked I spoke, "Detective Lance, what can I help you with?" "Hello Oliver, it's good to see that you're doing well." "Thanks, do you want to come in?" "Yes please." Once he was in, he turned to face me, "Oliver I need your statement from the night of the accident." I sighed then spoke, "Of course."_

_For the next few minutes, I recalled the event to him while he wrote everything down on his notepad. Once he finished , we both stood up and he spoke, "Well uh, thank you Oliver you have have a nice day." As he was about to leave I spoke, "Detective wait." He turned around to face me,"What?" "Tommy told me what happened while I was in the coma. I just want to say, I'm sorry. I also want you to not be angry with Sara, but with me. It was my fault that I didn't know that was going to be there and that she was with me the night of the accident." "Oliver, I don't blame you for what happened that night; you were doing the right thing by trying to bring Sara home that night." "Thank you; also did you guys find Sara's body because Laurel said you guys buried an empty coffin?" He sighed then responded, "No, we had divers searching for a few weeks with nothing. The car and her must have drowned so deep that we couldn't find it. Anyway, you have a nice Oliver." "Thank you, and you too."_

**END of FLASHBACK**

After that, things began to calm down. For most of the summer, Thea and Tommy helped me catch up on what I missed while I was in the coma. I also explained to them that an old friend in high school taught me how to speak Russian. I was amazed for the most part at how far technology has advanced. I kept myself busy by training and catching up on what I missed. Now summer was starting to wind down, and right now, I'm on my way to Starling University. My mother insisted that I should at least have some help with moving my things, but I told her I was fine. During the summer, I had gotten the chance to visit the campus. Tommy came with me seeing as how he went there while I was in the coma. During the visit, Tommy went to see some of his old teachers while I was given the tour of the college and picked out my classes. I was also shown the dorms, and each one is the size of a condo! After my visit to the campus, Tommy and I went to go get lunch, then he dropped me off at home. It's a 3 and a half hour drive from my house; plus freshmen are allowed to have cars here which made moving easier for me.

After I got my room number, I went to go get my backpack, duffel bag, and suitcase, then proceeded to the elevator. During the ride up to my floor, all the women kept staring at me, which made me feel uncomfortable. Not that I'm complaining, it's just I'm not ready to be in a relationship ever since Laurel dumped me while I was in the coma. I mentally thanked GOD when the elevator reached my floor. All I needed to do was my find my dorm number, which was 317. Once I find my room, I saw the door was slightly ajar. I went in and said, "Hello?" I heard a response, "I'm by the bunk beds!" I walked over to see my roommate putting the rest of his things away. His back was facing me, but I got an impression of him. He had a very dark skin tone, he was a bit taller then me, and his arms were the size of bowling balls. He turned around to face me and spoke, "Hey whats going man? I'm John Diggle." He took out his hand for me to shake. I repeated the gesture and spoke, "Oliver Queen, so Diggle can I call you that?" "It's fine or just Dig." For the next hour and a half, we unpacked my things and got to know each other during that time.

As it turns out, Diggle was only a couple years older than me. He joined the army after high school and did several tours in Afghanistan. During our time unpacking, we came up with an idea for our room: to have a small training/workout area. Luckily, Diggle already brought several weights with him as well as a pull up bar. As we were finishing unpacking, we heard a knock at our door. We went to see who it was and saw that it was our R.A. He spoke, "Hey you guys. I just wanted to let you know the your other roommate, she will be here in an hour and a half give or take." Well that explains the single bed across from the bunk beds Once our R.A. Left, Diggle spoke, "Hey I'm going to take a look around campus. You want to come?" I shook my head, "I'm good, thanks. I took a tour several weeks ago. "Alright I'll be back later, see ya." Once he had left, I decided to workout for awhile. Luckily we set up the gym after unpacking. So I took my shirt off, shut the door, and started the workout playlist I made on my Iphone.

**Felicity's P.O.V.**

I left at 9 in the morning 5 days ago so I could get to the university the we were supposed to move into the dorms. I'm just glad that I got away from my life in Las Vegas because if I didn't, I would have ended up a cocktail waitress like my mom. For as long as I can remember it's been me and my mom ever since my dad left us when I was little. When I was at a young age, I became interested in computers and started building them when I was 7. When I got the acceptance letter from Starling University, I felt a sense of joy knowing I was leaving my life behind and never coming back to it.

When I arrived at the university, I saw a majority of the parking lot was full. Luckily, I found a spot near the dorms and brought my duffel bag, my laptop case, suitcase, and backpack with me. I went to the desk and received my dorm number which was 317. When I got into the elevator, I started to think about what my roommates might be like. My thoughts were brokem when the elevator stopped at my and I made my way to my dorm.. When I opened the door, I heard 'Won't Back Down' by Eminem featuring Pink playing, but no signs of my roommates. I noticed how huge the dorm was. I guess I'm going to have to roommates because I saw a single bed against the wall and a bunk bed on the other side. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud, "Jesus Christ!" I turned around and what I saw left me speechless and took my breathe away!

He had a body that any guy would kill for and women to get the hands on. He had a very broad chest along with big and powerful arms that could practically do anything. He also had toned and chiseled abs that would make any woman want to rub their hands all over. I looked at face and I couldn't find the words to speak. He some facial hair going on along with a buzz cut. I looked into his eyes and got lost in them for they were a perfect shade of blue. I saw that they were filled with pain, anger, sadness, and tragedy. He also had a tattoo on his left chest as well as several scars on his chest and abs. It took me a minute to realize who he was: Oliver Queen.

**Oliver's P.O.V.**

After working out for little over an hour, I decided to finish up and take a shower. After my pullups/chin-ups, I dropped to the floor with a massive thud. Once I landed I heard a woman's voice,"Jesus Chris!" I turned around and what I saw to every ounce of my breath away!

She was young at least 18 or 19 years old. She was petite and had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore glasses to cover her beautiful blue eyes. Those were probably the kind of eyes that could melt any man's heart and soul. I also noticed as I looked into them they were filled with pain, sadness, tragedy, and happiness. The only thing I know for sure is this: I'm staring at the most beautiful angel of my life.

I found the courage to speak, "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen. I'm one of your new roommates." I stuck my hand out for her to shake. She repeated the gesture and I felt the warmest and smoothest skin of my life, "Felicity Smoak. So were is our other roommate?" I chuckled a little at her attempt to get rid of the awkward atmosphere in the room. "He went to take a look around campus." She responded, "I can't blame him have you seen how big this place is? It's bigger than the apartment I lived in and the campus is bigger than my old high school. I mean the dorms even have a kitchen. Sorry I usually ramble and sometime when I say something, people misinterpret it into something else." I chuckle, "It's fine I think its kind of cute." Our eyes widen at what I said and I see her blushing a bit. Just then Diggle came back and she's Felicity, "Is this our new roommate?" Felicity saw him and stuck her hand out for him to shake, "Hi I'm Felicity Smoak and yes I am." "John Diggle nice to meet you. Do need help unpacking." "A little I have only three boxes in my car. I can show you guys." I responded, "Sure lead the way."

For the next couple of hours we helped Felicity unpack her stuff while getting to know her for a little. She told us she's from Las Vegas and that she's 18 years old. She also told us that she's only been in one relationship and ended it after she finished high school. She also told us about how she's Jewish and how she's into computers and technology, and wants to be the head of an I.T. Department when she's older. She didn't talk much about her family which we understood. Eventually once we finished helped unpacking we had dinner and then I took a shower. When I came out with a towel on I bumped into Felicity and when she looked up I could she that she was blushing. My heart was beating fast because I couldn't stop looking at how beautiful she was. She mumbled that she was sorry and left to go to the bathroom.

Later on that night I had trouble sleeping because Felicity was on mind and every time I closed my eyes she would be in my dream. At that point I knew that this was going to an interesting year for me.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me you what you think and remember to follow me and my stories, favorite them an to reveiw them! ~Infaredfield**


	4. Chapter 4: An Invitation to a Night Out

**Chapter 4:**

**An Invitation to a Night Out**

**Hey guy's I'm sorry I haven't been updating for the past year. Things in my life got complicated and once I was done with my summer courses I was going to continuing, but I ended up in the worse writer blocks I've ever had. However I was able to get out of it thankfully. However next week I start a new semester at college so I'll be limited in posting chapters so please be patient with me. In the meantime I was okay with the second half of the third season, It could've been better. I am excited for the fourth season for so many reasons! In the meantime I hope you guy's enjoy this chapter and I'm already working on Chapter 5 along with the 5th chapter for "A New Life". Let me know what you guys think of the chapter and I already have plans for where I want to take the story in regards to certain issues that were brought up in the reviews I received. **

* * *

**Oliver's P.O.V:**

It's been a week since I moved into my dorm with Diggle and Felicity and things have going good. Our classes start on Mondays; mine are on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, while Diggle's are on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays and Felicity' are on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. During that time, we've all gotten to know each other really well and I think that's makes me happy the most. A couple days after we moved in, we rearranged the room so that we could have more space and it seemed to work. As a result of this, the workout area became a bit bigger, which made Diggle and I happy. So whenever we train, we practice hand-to-hand combat, but when I'm the only one training, I just listen to my music while I train. The set up for the workout area is nice, but simple; it contains a couple free weights, a pull-up bar, and a dummy punching bag. Ever since I met Felicity, I can't stop thinking about her. All I think about is how beautiful she is, or how cute she is when she rambles or says something that can mean something else than what it should mean. The other thing is her beautiful blue eyes and how whenever we talk I can't help but get lost in them. I swore to myself once I got out of the coma, I wouldn't pursue a relationship because I want to spend my time and energy on training and my classes, but with Felicity, I can't help but wanting to be with her. Tommy came by to visit me a couple days after we finished settling into our dorm and he got the chance to meet Diggle and Felicity. When he saw Diggle he was a little frightened by him given the fact that he was a former soldier and how huge he was. When he met Felicity he noticed how I was looking at her whe After he came over we all went to Big Belly Burger so we could all hang out for a bit. There was a waitress when we walked in and Tommy had made a comment about how cute she was. Diggle responded immediately saying that was his sister-in-law and then Tommy just walked away to grab a booth leaving Felicity and I trying not to laugh to much at how hilarious that was. I then noticed she didn't have a wedding ring on and I asked Diggle about and he said he would tell me another time. After we all got to the booth Diggle and Felicity started to get to know Tommy and he started to get to know them as well.

Another thing that's been going on since I woke from the coma is that I'm being plagued with nightmares. I keep having nightmares about the night of the accident and it always ends with me watching the car fall off the bridge and me yelling Sara's name. At first they only occurred once a week, then they started to occur every other day, but now I get them every night. Like I said, it always ends with me watching the car fall of the bridge and I'm yelling Sara's name, then I wake up. I wake up frightened, scared, covered in sweat, and wanting to scream for help, but I can't. I can't because I'm afraid people will look at me like I'm weak and helpless. I don't want anyone to know about my nightmares; that's why I haven't told anyone about them. Another thing that's been bothering me is that ever since my conversation with both Laurel and her father, I have this feeling in my gut that they're both lying to me about Sara. Part of me feels like I should find out the truth, but I'm afraid it might cause more harm then good for me. All I know is that I'll have to face my demons at some point. I just don't when that'll be or how bad the consequences might be when I do face them.

**Felicity's P.O.V:**

Living with Oliver and Diggle is perhaps one of the greatest blessings in my entire life! Granted we did find out a couple days later that there was a mix up with housing. As it turns out I was suppose to be in a different dorm room with two girls named Helena Bertinelli and McKenna Hall while Oliver and Diggle were suppose to roomed with a guy named Sam Roberts. They decided not to have Sam and I switch on the account that we already unpacked our things, but they did give us EXPLICIT rules about our current living situation. They said that if even one is broken, the party that was involved will be expelled from the campus. We didn't have a problem with this, but I get the feeling Sam didn't agree with it as much. Some changes were made to our dorm room, which made the three of us happy. The changes we made caused the workout area for Oliver and Diggle to be slightly bigger, which made them happy no surprise. It also made more room for my laptop as well as the TV in our room, which made me happy also. Our schedules vary with Oliver's being on Mondays, Wednesday's, and Fridays, Diggles being on Tuesdays, Thursday's, and Fridays, and mine on Mondays, Wednesday's, Thursday's, and Fridays. Oliver and Diggle agreed that whenever they don't have classes they would train together which mostly consist of sparring matches between them and we also agreed to hang out whenever we're all free from classes or work.

Ever since I moved in with the guys, I can't seem to take my eyes off Oliver. Can you blame me though; I mean, he practically has the body of a Greek God and a gorgeous face to match! Whenever I'm on my laptop and him and Diggle are working out or it's just by himself, my eyes tend to 'wander' off and see him workout. I try my best not to and focus on my work, but it's so difficult when you have the hottest guy in college as your roommate and he's shirtless while working out. However, I've been noticing something about Oliver and I'm starting to get a bit concerned. Most nights when we're all in bed, I would hear him mumble in his sleep calling out to a girl named Sara. It took me a while to realize that it was the same Sara that died in the accident. One day, I brought my concerns to Diggle and he even told me he started to notice it too, but he suggested that it's possible Oliver is suffering from some form of PTDS and that when the time is right we would go speak to him about it. My hope is that he speaks to us about soon rather than later only because I don't want to see this get worse and having Oliver get hurt in the process.

**Nobody's P. O. V:**

It was the week before classes start and most students were dealing with last minute preparations, but that's not the case for Oliver, Diggle, and Felicity fortunately. Right now, they're all just in their dorm room with Felicity on her laptop trying catching up on some shows, which was proving difficult to do as Oliver and Diggle were currently training in close quarters combat. Sweat covered both of them as Diggle was using everything he knew to take down Oliver, but to no avail as he kept countering every singe one of Diggle's attacks. It wasn't until that Diggle tried to hit him with a right hook that Oliver finally made his move by grabbing the punch, twisting his body, then elbowing Diggle in the ribs, and throwing him onto the training mat. The impact brought about a loud thud which broke Felicity's focus and she looked up to see what had happened.

"Oh my God! Diggle, are you alright?!" she asked as she goes to help him.

Diggle responded while holding his left shoulder, "I'm alright, although I don't think I'll want to fight Oliver any time soon. Jesus, Oliver, where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked as he began to sit down next to the counter. Oliver responded while getting a couple water bottles and ice for Diggle's shoulder, "Long story, which I will tell you guys another time."

Once Diggle placed the ice on his shoulder, Felicity spoke, "So since we only have a couple days left before classes start, I was thinking we could go out tonight and explore the city a little bit." Diggle responded as he removed the ice, "Sure, why not? Plus, Oliver can be our tour guide," chuckling at that last part. Oliver had a 'real funny smartass' expression on his face and said, "I don't think I want to. I'd rather spend the last couple of days relaxing. Plus, there's going to be a lot of frat parties, so we'd be dealing with drunken idiots at some point." "Oh, come on, Oliver when was the last time you had any fun?," Felicity asked across the other side of the counter. "Before the accident," was Oliver's response. Once he said that, Felicity immediately regretted asking the question while Diggle was shocked by Oliver's response. Before Felicity could speak, there was a knock on their door and Felicity went to answer it.

When she opened the door, she saw that it was Tracey who lives across the hall from them. Currently, she was wearing a pair of black flip flops that matched her black "Walking Dead" tee shirt, accompanied by the jean shorts that hugged her legs perfectly. Part of her raven colored hair was tied in ponytail in the back while the rest was off to the sides of tanned face, which also matched the rest of her skin complexion while her oval shaped glasses covered her dark green eyes. Felicity met Tracey a couple days after moving in when she decided to explore the campus a bit by herself. When see was walking across the center, she bumped into Tracey who was looking for the schools library at the time. Felicity told her that library was across the cafeteria and she showed her where. Later on, when Felicity was heading back to the dorm she bumped into her again and was shocked to find out that Tracey lived across the hall from her.

Smiling, Felicity said, "Hey, Tracey, what's up?" Tracey responded, "Nothing really, Felicity. I was just checking to see if you heard about the party tonight." She then noticed a shirtless Oliver and Diggle and her eyes widen at the sight of them both. "Felicity, please tell me those aren't your roommates because if they are, I'm going envy you for the rest of the semester," she said while pointing two of her fingers at Oliver and Diggle. Felicity laughed at little and responded, "Yes, they are and trust me; almost every other female student here is envious of me. You mentioned a party or something?" Tracey kept her eyes glued on Oliver and Diggle while answering, "Yep! One of the fraternity's is having a party tonight and everyone is invited. I was wondering if you had heard about it?" Felicity had smiled at the thought of the party and for it to be a perfect way to get Oliver go out with her and Diggle. "Actually, we were just discussing what we should do before classes start and I think that sound like a great idea, right Diggle?" She turned her head as she said that last part. Diggle, who realized what Felicity was doing, smirked and responded, "Yeah, I think going to a party sounds like a great idea!" Oliver realized what they were doing and tried to speak but not before Tracey cutted him off, "Great! I'll see you guys tonight?" "Yes, definitely! Which fraternity is hosting it?" Felicity asks. "It's the Alpha fraternity; there a few blocks away from the campus and it starts at 8. See you tonight guys!"

Felicity closed the door once Tracey left and turned around to see a shocked Oliver and a laughing Diggle. Oliver then spoke as Diggle continued to laugh, "Felicity, what did you just do?!" "I'm sorry Oliver, but I don't think you should spend the entire weekend before classes in our dorm room," Felicity said as she crossed her arms. Diggle stopped laughing so he could speak as well, "She's got a point, Oliver. You shouldn't be trapped in here. Why don't you want to go out?" Oliver looked at them both and then they both realized why he didn't want to go. Silence filled the room for the next couple of minutes; it wasn't until Diggle finally spoke, "I get it man. Ever since the accident you haven't gone out because you're afraid if you went out again, something like that will happen again." Oliver responded, "It's not just that Diggle, I'm afraid that I'll lose you guys like I did with Sara." He sighed before sitting down and silence filled the room once again. Felicity then knelt down and spoke after few minutes, "Oliver, I'm going to make you a promise. If you come with us tonight, I promise you that Diggle and I won't drink or go anywhere near alcohol. I give you my word, right Diggle?" Diggle responded by smiling and nodding his head, realizing what she was doing. Felicity turned back to Oliver, "See? You have our word Oliver. We won't." It took Oliver a couple minutes to respond and during that time he was debating if he should go out or not. When he finally decided, he spoke, "I'm holding you both to that, alright?" Felicity smiled and stood up, "I promise! Now if you need me, I'm going go pick out something to wear tonight." She went towards her burrow to grab pick out what to wear. "Yeah, if you need me, I'm going to take a shower," Diggle said as he headed towards the bathroom. In the mean time, Oliver was left to his thoughts and deep down, part of him knew going to this party was a bad idea.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and remember to review, favorite and follow me and my other stories! Stay tuned for more updates on this story and my other one! Have a nice day ~Infaredfield**


End file.
